Le match parfait
by Tic et Tac
Summary: Si on vous le dit, on vous dévoile le punch.Aller lire. pas de spoiler du 5.(ca serait dure, on la pas lus)
1. Default Chapter

LE MATCH PARFAIT  
  
Tic et Tac: Nous sommes de retour pour vous un jouer un mauvais tour  
  
Tic: Ayoye le délire  
  
Tac: YOUPPI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tic: Pourquoi tu cries Youppi comme une débile légère, Tac  
  
Tac: Parce qu'on vas encore écrire un délire  
  
Tic: C'est bien vrai. Donc voici  
  
*roulement de tambour*  
  
Tic et Tac: L'agince de rencontre: LE MATCH PARFAIT  
  
############################################################################ ############################################################################ ####################################  
  
Tic: J'allais oublier quelque chose.  
  
Tac: Mais quoi donc?  
  
Tic: Tu sors tes grandes phrases toute faite. J'ai oublier le slogan  
  
Tac: C'est vrai. Donc voici le slogan du MATCH PARFAIT  
  
*roulement ... à bille(on vas vous a bien eu, vous pensoez que ca allait  
être un roulement de tambour, hein. Niark, niark,niark) Tic et Tac: Le match parfait, là où le match est parfait  
  
############################################################################ ############################################################################ ####################################  
  
À l'agence, tous nos amis(et amies) sont là: Draco, harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred et George(coudonc, y sont toujours ensemble ses deux là), Lavande(Tic: maudit qu'a me tape sur les nerfs, celle-ca)(Tic:moi j'm'en fous), Sirius, Peter Pettigrow, Rusard, Miss Teigne,Cho(GRRRRRRR), Crabbe, Goyle, Mcgonagall, Dumbledor,Rogue(hihihi),Trelawney, Dobby(on sait,c po l'ami de tout le monde) et le dernier et non le moindre: Voldemort(aussi connu sous le nom de Voldi)(Voldi: Grrrrrrrrr(voir Harry Potter passé au Blender)  
  
La secrétaire était en l'occurence Tac  
  
Nos 20 amis(ou ennemi, dépendant du point de vue de la personne) avait rempli un formulaire et attendait d 'être appelé par la secrétaire. Après avoir été appelé, la personne doit se rendre dans le local 1007 et enregistré une vidéo.  
  
Tac(la secrétaire): Au suivant(une personne no-name venait de sortir du local)  
  
Comme personne ne se levait, elle dus précisé:  
  
Tac: Le suivant c'est ...  
  
############################################################################ ################## Pour la suite, il faut reviewer. La suite prochain chapitre.  
  
Au revoir Tic et Tac 


	2. Draco Malfoy

Rebonjour tout le monde. Ici Tic(aussis connus sous le nom Mapa) qui se chapitre. Tac écriras le chapitre suivant. Donc, place au délire Disclaimer: Tout les personnages(sauf Tic et Tac, c'est nous) appartiennent à JK Rowling Donc, maintenant, encore une fois, place au délire:  
  
############################################################################ ############## Tac(la secrétaire): Au suivant(une personne no-name venait de sortir du local)  
  
Comme personne ne se levait, elle dus précisé:  
  
Tac: Le suivant c'est ............................ Draco Malfoy  
  
Formulaire: Nom: Malfoy Prénom: Draco Age: 15 ans Orientation: (Ca dépend de la fic)Hétéro Raison de l'inscription à l'agence: Pour pouvoir trouver une fille qui m'arrive à la cheville. Vous aller avoir de la dificulté. Plus grand défaut: Trop humble Plus grande qualité: J'en aie trop pour pouvoir les énumérés ici. Couleur préféré: Vert et argent Animal préféré: Serpent Se que je recherche chez la presonne aimé: -soumission -humilité -déteste Potter  
  
La vidéo  
  
Bonjour, je me nomme Draco Malfoy et je suis le plus jeune et le plus puissant de toute cette famille. Donc, si je suis ici aujourd'hui, c'est pour pouvoir trouver chaussure à mon pied.. Oui, je sais que je suis magnifique, humble et que toute les filles me courent après... Hermione(qui était entrée totalement frustrée par les derniers propos de Malfoy, avec une petie voix mielleuse qui ne trompait personne): Viens icitte Draco, que je t,assomme à coup de revue Rider Diget 's.(c'est tout ce qu'elle à trouver)  
  
Tac entra en courant à la poursuite de Hermione et Tac était suivie de Dumbledor, qui pensait que tout ces cris était un jeu.  
  
Tac(qui était totalement sur les nerfs): HERMOINE GRANGER, VIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE.  
  
Hermione:Non, je veux l'assomer pour ce qu'il a dis avant.  
  
Tac: Tu l'assomeras tentot  
  
Dumbledore(qui était totalement largué, vit la caméra): Comment-ca marche cette affaire là?  
  
Il se mit à peser sur tout les pitons en même temps et la caméra explose(Tic: était faite solide la caméra). Tous revolent sauf Dumbledore qui n'a pas revoler(Tic: ne me demander pas pouquoi). Quand Draco repris connaissance, il se mit à hurler(un peu comme Tac, amsi encore plus aigue)  
  
Draco: BRAVO TOUT LE MONDE. VOUS AVEZ TOUS GACHEZ MA VIDÉO. EN PLUS MA CASSETTE EST SCRAP.  
  
Dumbledore(qui se comportait comme un véritable imbécile heureux): Ca c'est po vrai. Ze l'ai récupérer.  
  
Draco arracha la cassette des mains de Dumbledore, sortit et alla pour remettre la cassette à la secrétaire, mais il se souvint que cette dernière avait été soufflé pas l'explosion. Il appella l'ambulance, laissa la cassette à Tic(qui avait pris sa place). Il partit enragé, en claqua la porte, Les ambulanciers amenèrent les malades(en l'occurence Hermione et Tac). Tic, après avoir réparer la caméra(grâce à un coup de baguette magique et un sortilège Reparo), appala le suivant:  
  
Tic: Au suivant(comme personne ne brochait)... c'est à vous  
  
############################################################################ ################## Le chapitre est finis(la surprise du siècle)  
  
Tac(dans le plâtre jusqu'au cou): NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LAISSEZ MOI SORTIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tic: Ok, Tac, calm down, calm down. Youppi, j'ai réussi à aligner plus de mots en angalis. ouiouaha balalala la bingbang  
  
Tic et Tac: Au revoir 


End file.
